Freezia on Earth
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Alright this is a description of the entire story since I finished it. Okay Freezia comes to earth. Veggitta meets Bulma. Zarbon lusts after Chichi. And a bunch of other junk happens that makes little differences so read and enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Freezia on Earth  
Author's note: Well here it is the second part after Differences on Time. This takes place around a year after Differences in Time. So that means that Freezia and his crew have arrived on earth bringing someone with them.  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi and Karrotto were in their kitchen eating lunch, when Karrotto felt a strange power near earth. He stopped eating and looked up.   
"Karrotto?" asked Chichi questionably.   
Karrotto looked at her and smiled reassuringly. Allowing his gaze to remain on her body. It had been around six months since she had given birth to their son Gohan. She had insisted they name him that after an old family friend of hers that had died. Now she had gotten thinner thanks to their sparing sessions they had everyother day. They hadn't lasted long in the begining since she had been wiped out with the birth and having to take it easy well into her pregancy. But now they lasted for half the day, since Gohan had gotten older and slept through the night now. The boy seemed content just to sit on watch his parents spar. Then he looked out their window and frowned.  
"Karrotto?"  
"Damnit they're here!"  
"What!?"  
"Damnit! Summon your friends love."  
"Right," Chichi said has she took Gohan out of his high chair.  
Just then a blast around thirty miles from their home exploded. Karrotto leapt onto Chichi climbing ontop of his mate and child to protect them from the blast. When they got back up they surveyed the wreckage of their home.   
"Chichi take Gohan to your father's."  
"I was just going to suggest I do that. I'll see you at the blast site."  
Then she placed a hand to her forehead and disappeared. Karrotto looked at the spot his mate had been then levitated and blasted off in the direction of the blast. On the way their he was joined by the Z-team. When they reached the blast site they landed on the rim of a crater Chichi appeared next to Karrotto seconds later.   
'I've got to remeber to ask her to teach me that trick,' thought Karrotto.  
Then he turned his attention back to the crater. Everyone held their breathes waiting for the dust to clear. When it did several men wearing Sayain armor leapt over and behind them. Has one they turned to stare at the men.  
"You ready for this Dej?" Tien asked his daughter.  
"Yes daddy I am."  
Good," Karrotto said flatly. "Cause we'll need all the help we can get."  
Then has one everyone got into a fighting stance, but Karrotto stiffened when he heard a familar chuckle. He turned and sae Dobria and Zarbon levitating out of the crater to float in the middle of it.   
"Zarbon," snarled Karrotto.   
Zarbon just ignored him and chuckled looking at Chichi.   
"Well well Karrotto," he said glancing at him. "Is this what is the word you monkeys use?"  
"I believe the word is mate," supplied Dobria.  
"Ah yes mate. So Karrotto is the black haired wench your mate?"  
"Keep your damn hands off her." snarled Karrotto.  
"I'm surprised a woman would even consider going to your bed. After all you have tail and with that tranformation and all."  
"Has apposed to an egotistical green skined, green haired jerk?" Chichi said dryly.  
Zarbon looked at her.  
"Well," he said. "Aren't you a little spit fire. How you ended up with Karrotto who's nothing but a stupid monkey is beyond me."  
"Are we going to talk or are we going to fight?" demanded Karrotto.  
Just then he heard two very familar laughs. Then both Freezia and Veggitta floated up in between Zarbon and Dobria.  
"Patience monkey since you betrayed your own kind to take this human half breed to your bed. I think he should have the pleasure of destroying you. Then since Zarbon seems so interesstted in your mate I'll allow him to take his pleasure in her." Zarbon smirked at Chichi licking his lips.   
All Chichi did was snort in disdain. Karrotto snarled at him before looking at Chichi and exchanging a smirk with her. She stepped closer to his side and looked into his eyes before looking at Zarbon a deadly glint in her eyes.   
_________________________________________________________  
Tien watched the display between Chichi and Karrotto. His eyes narrowed he could tell how fond they were of eachother. Chichi seemed to be stronger after giving birth to their son six months before. Then again considering her mother was from the planet Chiyackle. That might explain it. He forced himself to focus on the conversation at hand.  
"Oh monkey," taunted Zarbon. "You want to know what blood your mate has running through her veins?" He waited awhile. "No? Well to bad I plan on telling you anyways. Not only is she Human but also Chiyackle. Interstting no? Considering by instinct the Sayains and Chiyacklins are enemies. Yet you took a half breed one tobed with you."  
Karrotto looked at Chichi again then looked at Zarbon smirking. "I already knew that baka yaro."  
Zarbon glared at Karrotto, Tien tightened his muscles making them bulge slightly. He noticed the others doing the same. Even his daughter Dej did it to her muscles making them stand out slightly. Dobria turned his attention to her.   
"Hey guys look at the little shrimp," he said laughing.  
"I'm no shrimp you jerk. My name is Dejeuner I am the daughter of Son Tien and Son Lunch."  
"ENOUGH!" Veggitta shouted. "ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT OR ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT?!"  
"Right," Tien said flatly. "Lets start."  
Everyone nodded in agreement. 


	2. Freezia on Earth 2

Freezia on Earth 2  
Zarbon looked from the Sayain warrior to the woman by his side. She was strong he could tell that much. But one thing he didn't understand was how she could ever let such a monkey into her bed. The woman smirked at him. Then shifted her postion so that all her weight was on one foot and her hips was thrusted out toward him. She was a woman indeed not even the fact that a battle was about to be fought could stop the seductress from coming out. Karrotto looked down at her and they shared a smirk.  
"Ready," The tall bald man said. "One, two, three NOW!"  
In the blink of an eye Zarbon watched has Karrotto and his mate and their friends fought and practicaly got rid of their Freezia's men. In the midst of the fight no one noticed that Freezia, Zarbon, Dobria, and Veggitta blasted out of the sight of the fight. When Karrotto and the Z warriors finally finished off the last of Freezia's men they looked around for the four men.   
"Damn!" muttered Piccollo. "Damn can any of you sense them?"  
"Don't look at me," said Chichi has she wripped a piace of cloth off her sleeve to tie around Karrotto's arm which was bleeding.   
When Chichi finished he flexed his arm slightly and looked at her smirking. She surprised him everyday it seemed, first with her fighting abilirties, then with their passionate mating sessions, then her bringing their child into the world, now this she was indeed the perfect mate. He looked at her head has she looked at the others hands on hips.  
"Perhaps," she stated. "We should split up and search that way."  
"Good idea," agreed Krillien. "Everyone got their communicators with them?"  
"Good," said Picollo once everyone nodded.  
Bulma had created communicators based on the scouter that Karrotto had. Except they were closer to the ear and less noticable. Everyone split up in pairs of two. Chichi and Karrotto went together one way. While Piccollo and Dej went another, Tien and Chouzu went in yet another direction. Leaving Yamcha and Krillien to go in the remaing direction.   
________________________________________________________  
Karrotto and Chichi went a ways when Chichi felt a power behind them.   
'My love we have company,' she said into his mind.  
'I know it would seem to be Zarbon,' Karrotto smirked. 'Should we stop and say hi?'  
'Why not it will be fun to get under his skin.'  
Karrotto couldn't help but chuckle outloud. They both halted at the same time turning has one to look at Zarbon who halted inches from them.   
"Hello Zarbon," Karrotto said smirking.  
Has he causally drapped an arm around Chichi's waist pulling there bodies against eachother. Chichi smirked and wrapped both her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder. Zarbon glared at them then clenched his fists to make his muscles bugle. He wouldn't transform at least not yet, he would wait until he knocked the female out then transform. He didn't want to ruin the chances he would have with her (Zarbon is a real ego god in this one ain't he?). He got into a fighting postion, Karrotto and Chichi looked at eachother.  
'Do you want him?' Chichi asked in his mind.  
'Of course.'   
Chichi unwound her arms from his neck and drifted off to the side sitting on a tree branch to watch. Zarbon looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He looked at Karrotto then smirking has well.  
"I will take great pleasure in killing you monkey. But I will take even more pleasure in your mate."  
Karrotto and Zarbon glared at eachother across the distance.  
_________________________________________________________  
Dobria looked at his scouter which had been inhanced to show where Dragonballs were. He followed one dragonball to a small house in the middle of no where. The word 'Son' was written on the door. Dobria looked in the window and saw Lunch in her blue haired form.   
'This weak creature has a dragonball?' thought Dobria. 'How intresting such a weak creature you would think incapible of carrying a dragonball (AN: The dragonballs that Bulma made are about the size of a basketball they weigh that much too). Who knows maybe if I have extra time I'll have some fun with her.'  



	3. Freezia on Earth 3

Freezia on Earth 3  
Author's note: This part has a brief scene of sexual harrassment and a near rape scene don't worry nothin to bad. Just thought I should warn ya before ya go anyfurther.  
________________________________________________________  
Dobria crept up to the door of the Son house, and blasted it off its hinges. Lunch shrieked in terror and surprise. The next thing she knew her body was up against the wall with some big pink blob holding her neck in his fist.  
"What do you want?" she gasped.  
"Where's the dragonball? he snarled.  
"What dragonball? What are you talking about?"  
"Don't lie to me girl I know its in this house."  
"No there's no such thing has dragonballs."  
"Then why does it show up on the radar?"  
"What radar? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Lunch's question turned into a scream when Dobria grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed them.   
"Where's the dragonball," Dobria snarled squeezing again.  
"I don't......*gasp* know what you are *pant* talking about." Lunch gasped.   
'Tien,' she whimmpered in her mind.  
'Lunch,' Lunch sighed in relief to herself when she heard her husband's voice in her mind. 'Lunch whats wrong? Is it important?'  
'A big pink blob is here asking about the dragonball *gasps in pain has Dobria squeezes again*.'  
'Hold on I'm coming.' Lunch sighs softly but shivers in fear her husband's voice had had a deadly sound to it.   
__________________________________________________  
Tien narrows his eyes when he heard Lunch gasp in pain. He stretched his senses out and felt what was wrong with her. He growled angerily before looking at Chozu. He then pressed a botton on the communicator.  
"Guys I found Dobria me and Chozu are headed in the direction to take him out."  
"Do you need any help?" asked Yamcha.  
"No I'd like to do this on my own," snarled Tien.  
Piccollo imediatly understood, "Alright but becareful guys."  
"Right. Lets go Chozu."  
Then the two friends blasted off, toward Tien's house.   
_________________________________________________________  
Lunch was tring to get some breathe into her lungs but found it very hard to do. So she did the only thing she could think of. She slammed her foot into him. Causing him to slam her into wall she watched had bits of dust fell around them making her sneeze. Dobria started in shock has the young women he had captured went from blue haired to blonde haired and blue eyes to green eyed.   
"What the hell?" he said in shock loosening the grip he had.  
Kushimi glared at the big pink blob, before whipping out a machine gun from behind her back. Then she started firing it at Dobria's stomach. Dobria somehow dodged all of them. Then he smacked her into the cabinet knocking her unconciuss.   
"Stupid female," he snarled, whipeing his lips. "Stupid stupid females never knows what's best for them."  
Tien and Chozu landed outside the house and strolled in. Tien blasted Dobria sending him flying in shock into the far wall.   
Then Tien crouched down next to his unconciuss wife.   
"Kushimi?"  



	4. Freezia on Earth 4

Freezia on Earth 4  
"Is that the little witches name?" asked Dobria.  
"You!" Tien snarled.  
"Yes its me now where is the dragonball?"  
"I know not what you mean."  
"Of course you do." Then he marched up to Tien and throw him aside and grabbed Kushimi. "Bring me the dragonball and she will go free."  
Then he blasted off.  
"KUSHIMI!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Meanwhile_________________________________________________  
Chichi sat off to the side while her mate and the man called Zarbon glared at eachother. This Zarbon person was so egotistical it was disqusting. She snorted has she saaw him looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. If he thought she would share his bed after he killed the father of her child he had another thing coming.   
"Well Zarbon," smirked Karrotto. "Shall we begin?"  
""The sooner the better."  
Then they charged at eachother, with their fists outstretched. They powered up has the charged at eachother. When their fists made contact Chichi tightened her grip on the tree has the shock of the impact came toward her. Before it reached her she put a ki shield around her and the tree she was sitting on. She watched has the smoke cleared and her mate and Zarbon were inches apart. Then Karrotto attacked.  
Elsewhere back at the crash site_________________________________  
Freezia lay down the one dragonball he had managed to get. When Dobria came up to him carring a blonde female. Freezia had to admit the from he could tell the woman was quiet pleasant to look at.   
"Who is this female?"  
"A female that belongs to one of Karrotto's little friend."  
"Which one?"   
"The bald, three eyes man."  
"Oh now why did you capture her, considering you don't have the stuff to............"  
"That does't mean I can't take my pleasure in her."  
"True well I might want to take my pleasure in her as well."  
"Has you wish Lord freezia."  
"Who knows I might even take my pleasure in the little whore that shares her bed with Karrotto."  
Both men laughed at that statement, Freezia then frowned.  
"Lord Freezia?"  
"I think that perhaps we might need help. Summon the Ginyu Force they seem to be getting bored. Perhaps this will bring them some what is the word excitment I believe."  
"I will do so at once Lord Freezia."  
"Good."  
Elsewhere__________________________________________________  
Bulma walked out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her when she saw Veggitta in her room.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
Veggitta turned around and saw Bulma standing there a look of surprise and terror on her face. Veggitta smirked and allowed his eyes to move over her body licking his lips.  
'What a tasty morsal she is,' he thought. 'I believe I see Karrotto's fasination with the women of this planet.'  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" she shrieked  
"Where is the dragonball woman?"  
"Nani? The dragonball? What dragonball?" she stammered allowing her gaze to roam his body.  
'Oh wow!' she thought. 'He is hot!'  
Then a gust of wind blew into the room from an open window. Causing the towel to nearly blow off her body. Veggitta smirked and decided to have some fun with her before he got the dragonball. He moved toward her and pinned her against the wall, forcing his mouth onto hers. Bulma resisted after but soon gave up and wrapped her arms around her neck. Veggitta moved his mouth down her neck to her shoulder. Then before Veggitta realised it he bite into her shoulder marking her. Bulma screamed out in pain.  
She couldn't believe what she was doing. Even though she and Yamcha were over she still loved him. But she feelings for this strange man overcome her feelings for him. Veggitta closed his eyes and imeedatily felt the bond that had formed.  
'Chikusoo.' 


	5. Freezia on Earth 5

Freezia on Earth 5  
When Kushimi awoke the first thing she realised was that she wasn't at home. She tried to move only to realise that her hands were chained to a tree above her head. She heard two men faintly in the background talking.   
"I contacted the Ginyu Force Lord Freezia."  
"And?"  
"It should take them around five to six months to get here."  
"Good."  
Bulma's room________________________________________  
Bulma lay asleep in her bed, with Veggitta by her side. Veggitta sat up and grabbed his head. If his father was still alive and realised that he had mated with a weak female, he would flip. Then he looked up she might be weak but she was talented and very lovely. So this was what had made Karrotto betray his own prince, stay on this little backwater planet and bear a tribred aire, with a half breed Chiyacklin. He turned and looked back at Bulma, well maybe this little backwater planet wasn't has bad has he first thought.   
Elsewhere__________________________________________________  
Karrotto and Zarbon exchanged blows has Chichi looked on. Karrotto has always was serious during battles, yet he was hardly ever serious when they were sparing together. Zarbon however was showing off, Chichi spat to the side in disqust.   
Karrotto smirked has a bead of sweat dripped off his nose, this had to be the greatest battle ever. Well not counting his sparing matches with Chichi. His smirk grew wider at the thought. Then he turned his mind back to the battle.   
Zarbon was sweating much to his surprise and dimay. He snarled and jumped back has Karrotto fired a ki blast. He used the dust fronm the impact to transform. When the smoke cleared Zarbon smirked has he saw Karrotto face. He then blasted Karrotto in the stomach, sending him through a tree.  
"KARROTTO!!" sheirked Chichi, has she jumped down next to her hurt mate.  
Zarbon turned his attention to Chichi. Chichi looked at him and felt her stomach at the look in his eyes. She stood in front of her wounded mate and powered up.   
_________________________________________________________  
Tien and the others meet back at his home. Dej looked at her father, she could feel her anger boiling inside of her. They had kidnapped her mother. Who knows who else they would take back with them. Possibley Miss.Chichi and Miss.Bulma maybe even her for later years. The very thought of begining someone's pleasure slave was degrading. She was sure that Miss.Chichi and Miss.Bulma felt the same. Afterall Miss.Chichi and Mr.Karrotto were has he called it mates. Whatever that meant she had asked Mr.Piccollo once and he said it was something like her parents.  
Piccollo looked down at his pupil her face was tight in anger. Piccollo grimiced at the thought of his once young innocent pupil angry. He never liked the thought of what he had done to her. The thought that she could get angry and use her new power for revenge somehow distrub him deeply, more deeply then he would have liked in fact.  
________________________________________________________  
'Tien,' thought Kushimi. 'Where are you?' 


	6. Freezia on Earth 6

Freezia on Earth 6  
Author's note: Two things um two people are almost going to be raped. But then the attackers get the crap kicked out of them. Also sorry I haven't updated my site in awhile. My father had to redo the data base or somethin like that. Anywho I have to wait till he gets the um damn whats the word *thinks for a minute* oh yeah the program again that allows me to upload it won't happen. Anyways I promise to have lots more stuff up when I finally am able to update.  
_______________________________________________________  
Chichi got into a fighting stance, tightening her muscles has Zarbon charged at her. Zarbon slammed his fist into her stomach sending her flying through two trees. She groaned and shook her head tring to clear it. Then she gasped has Zarbon knocked her back on her back. She tried to move but couldn't because Zarbon had spread his entire weight on top of her. His legs were serperated by her legs. He smirked down at her still in his ultimate form.   
Chichi struggled to get out from under him. But he grabbed her wrists and tied them together with a piece of his cloak. He then tied her hands above her head securing it to a place of the tree that had stopped her. She slammed both her knees up ward hard (can we say ouch). Zarbon rolled off her holding his crotch. Has Chichi closed her eyes and started to call upon her power. When suddenly she felt her head snap to the side roughly. When she looked up Zarbon was over her again.   
"Stupid woman," he snarled. "I'll teach you to mess with me." He then started grabbing pieces of her body suit tearing it off her body.   
Chichi slammed her forehead toward his. But Zarbon just grabbed her hair and pressed his lips harshly on hers. She bite his tongue when he forced it into her mouth. She then searched for Karrotto's brain waves that would tell her he was up. When she found them she sent him a message.  
'Karrotto,' she whispered.  
'Chichi?! Chichi where are you?!'  
'Look up.'  
'Kami! Are you alright?'  
'For now.'  
'What is he doing to......... Hold on I'll be there soon.'  
Karrotto clenched his fists together and blasted off. When he got to the clearing where Chichi was he slammed his foot into Zarbon's side.   
"Stay away from my mate," he snarled.   
"Karrotto you should really share your toys," taunted Zarbon.  
"I don't like sharing my female."  
"Well then we must really teach you its always polite to share."  
"You will never get me to share my toy has you so like to call it with you."   
"You insolent little monkey! I will teach you some manners."  
"Come and try it old man."  
"Come on then little boy."  
Then Karrotto and Zarbon charged at eachother.   
_________________________________________________  
Bulma woke up to the feel of someone's arms around her. She rubbed her eyes and turned around. The man she saw there nearly gave her a heartattack.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked jumping out of bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"  
"You invited me into it woman."  
"I DID NOT!"  
"Woman you invited me into your bed when you allowed me to kiss and carress you!"  
"THAT DOESN"T MEAN THE WOMAN INVITES YOU TO HER BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Then what does it mean!"  
"THAT SHE IS INTERESTED IN YOU!!"  
"In other words you just proved my point."  
"SHUT UP YOU JERK!!!!!!!"  
"Not until you admit that you are interested in me."  
"NO!"  
"Admit it!"  
"NO!"  
"ADMIT IT!"  
"NO!"  
"ADMIT IT!"  
"NO!"  
"Admit it!"  
"NO!"  
"ADMIT IT!"  
"NO!"  
"ADMIT IT!"  
"NO!"  
"Admit it!"  
"NO!"  
"ADMIT IT!"  
"NO!"  
"ADMIT IT!"  
"NO!"  
_________________________________________________________  
Tien and Dej flew to where Kushimi's power level was. She seemed almost annoyed and scared at the same time. But the annoyed sense Tien could say was normal, but the scared sense was a new one on him. Kushimi had hardly ever been scared that he could remeber. Then he felt the scared sense overrun her annoyed sense, now Tien was worried.  
'TIEN!' said a soft voice tring to remain calm.  
'LUNCH!'   
Then Tien knew why she was so scared, she had sneezed.  
'Tien help me please help me.'  
'Lunch hold on I'm on my way.'  
'Please hurry.'  
_________________________________________________________  
Lunch looked around her dark eyes wide with fear. Has the two big and ugly men looked at her in shock. Then the white skinned one smirked, and rubbed his chin.  
"While we are waiting lets have some fun."  
Lunch immediatly felt the blood leave her face. Has he towered over her and reached for her blouse. Lunch screamed loud real loud. Freezia snarled and ripped at the blouse only leaving part of it on her body. Lunch screams became louder and more terrified.  
"Merde (thats not a Japanesse word)!" mummered Dobria has he covered his ears.   
Freezia snarled and drew his hand back to smack her. Then he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked up into the eyes of a very pissed off Tien. While he noticed the girl Dej was floating in front of Dobria.  
  



	7. Freezia on Earth 7

Freezia on Earth 7  
Freezia looked up at Tien and snarled in annoyance.  
"Boy," he growled. "You just ruined my fun."  
"Keep your filthy hands off my wife."  
"I'll put my hands on whatever I please."  
"Not for long you won't."  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"You better believe it is."  
"Alright then boy come on then."  
"With pleasure."  
Then Tien and Freezia both got into fighting stances. They powered up and charged at one another.  
_________________________________________________________  
Dej and Dobria ignored the two men has the glared at eachother. Dobria smirked at Dej thinking about how easy it would be to beat her. Little did he know that she knew how to hide her powers very well.   
"Come on a big tub of lard lets fight!"  
"Why you little."  
Then Dobria powered up and charged, Dej braced herself foe impact. When Dobria was a few inches from her she stroke with a moderate ki blast.  
"TRI BLAST!" she yelled using her own version of her father's Tri Beam.  
The blast stroke Dobria in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.   
"You little brat."  
"Come one old man show me what you got."  
"You've got a dirty mouth for a little girl."  
"I'm a bad influence on the kid," said a new voice.  
"What are you doing here Mr.Piccollo?"  
"I came to make sure you don't get in over your head."  
"I can handle it."  
"I know you can thats why I'm just going to watch."  
"Good."  
Then Dej powered up to maxium and charged.  
_________________________________________________________  
Zarbon and Karrotto were fighting has Chichi concentrated on healing herself. When she was finished she concentrated on watching the fight between her mate and Zarbon. She snarled at the thought of what Zarbon had almost succeeded in doing. The anger towards him was replaced by anger at herself. She had failed. She failed almost everyone. She failed her mother, her father, her race, herself, and of course herself. She suddenly felt very very depressed so she just leaned against a nearby tree and tries to hold back the tears.  
Karrotto was furious how dare he try to take advantage of his mate! Who did he think he was? He might be Freezia's right hand man but that gave him no right to take his mate. Zarbon would pay dearly for this. This seemed to only anger him even more. Has he powered up, his anger soared at the thought of what had nearly happened. Karrotto felt himself go beyond Super Sayain. Something in the back of Karrotto's mind told him that he was above Super Sayain that he was Super Sayain 2.  
Zarbon looked shocked has he saw that Karrotto was changing again.   
'His power level is rising,' Zarbon thought. 'But how is that possible and his appreance is changing.'   
After that Zarbon had no more time for concise thought has he was suddenly thrown off his feet. He looked up and tried to block a blast that was amied at his head, but was to slow. Karrotto turned toward Chichi flew toward her and embraced her has she wept bitterly.  
'I am going to train her better,' he thought. 'Teach her things about battle that her mother and father never taught her. So the next time someone threatens her. They won't touch her, she'll get to them first.'  
_________________________________________________________  
Dobria was battling against Dej, or he thought he was. All Dej was doing was dodging his blows. Making him look the clumsy fool.   
"Stand still brat!"  
"Aw come on old man can't ya do better then that?"  
Just then a blast of wind came with tickling Dej nose causing her to sneeze. There in place of a dark haired, wide eyed girl was a blonde haired, green eyes with slanted green eyes and more muscles. Dobria's mouth fell open in shock. Dej didn't pay any attention to him. She just looked at her mother who has fainted in shock. Then turned toward Dobria and attacked head on. Dobria was still in to much shock to defend himself and was killed instantly.  
_________________________________________________________  
Tien and Freezia were close in skill. Tien had heard from Karrotto during the one year period they had used in training against him that this man had many forms. So Tien knew it would be wise not to allow him a chance to transform. So he would keep at it even if he started feeling tired. He could not let the man transform. So he powered up some more of his power and flew forward refreshed. Tien surged forward and slammed his fist straight into Freezia's stomach. Then he powered up and sent a ki blast through his heart.   
Later___________________________________________________  
"Well?" asked Dej. "What are we going to do with him?"  
"I don't know?"  
The Z warriors had all gathered to decide what to do about Veggitta. Since he had according to Karrotto marked Bulma. He techinacly had to join them since Bulma wouldn't join him. Besides Veggitta was techinacly no longer under Freezia's rule so he didn't have to kill any of them. Which Veggitta objected to only to get into a shouting contest with Bulma. Which the others found quite entertaining and considered making bets on who would win. But evientully Bulma won and Veggitta was forced onto the Z warriors side. With several warnings from the males to behave himself.   
It wasn't until later that night Veggitta told them that the Ginyu Force would be coming in six months and they were stronger then any of Freezia's transformations. So Bulma said she could finish the gravity rooms for everyone within a week and create another one for Veggitta in less then three weeks since the were building a ship now all she had to do was take out a few things and repalce them with something else. So everyone agreed to start training for The Ginyu Force. 


End file.
